Sins
by LucyBloodcat
Summary: Lord Hadrian Potter-Black gets what he wants. If he wants to marry two infamous Deatheaters he is going to do just that. Of course he is a nice Savior and asks the (Grand)father first. It's my first story and I don't have a Beta.
1. Be mine

I don't own Harry Potter or am J. .

This is my first story, please be kind.

~ Lestrange Country House ~

" I have come to give you a suggestion. Would you honor me and give me the hand of your grandson in marriage ?"  
Xenophilius Lestrange was a wise and careful man , under normal circumstances he would never do anything against Lord Harry James Potter-Black . Even though he killed his Lord and is to blame for getting most Death Eaters behind bars or getting a Dementor Kiss.  
Everyone of the Dark Family catered to his whims, because the consequences would be death.  
But the lord Lestrange was frustrated and desperate since a few years. Steadily getting more desperate since the first signs of cancer. He was not going to live another ten years.  
" I would like to put up a marriage contract as fast as possible. Don't worry of course I will fully pay for the wedding. "  
Xenophilius was filled with rage, his body was shaking. He thought about how his vault was nearly empty because of his attempts to get his two grandsons out of Azkaban before the second war and this little shit dared to suggest that he marry one of his grandson.  
" I would like a Spring Wedding if that is amiable for you. It's not to warm, not to cold. What do you say?"  
Xenophilius tried to calm down. Breath in, Breath out.  
" Are you mocking me? My Two grandsons are at the moment in a Cell at the ministry! All because of you! Don't you dare rub it in my face that I won't have an heir as soon as you go to the Ministry tomorrow Morning, don't you dare ! " the last few words Xenophilius Lestrange was shouting. He was breathing heavily through his nose.

" Do calm down Lord Lestrange and try to remember with whom you are talking." Harry Potter-Black glared at him. "Despite that I'm happy that you understand the hopelessness of your situation. We are going to set up a Marriage contract with one of your grandsons and me. Tomorrow I'm going to take your heir out of the Ministry cells with me and we are going to start the preparations."  
Xenophilius gaped at him. " You are serious! "  
Harry smiled " I am. My legal Account and Contract Manager awaits us at Four in Gringotts."

Xenophilius starred at Harry. He stood up and walked to a picture in the room. " I love my grandsons. My Son was always useless except the day he gave me his children. At that moment I knew he was worth something after all. Do you truly believe that I'm going to give you one of them to make your Broodmare? Just for the continuation of my line?"  
Xenophilius laughed silently and sneered at Harry. " You see another thing coming boy"

Harry nodded " Your Reaction is understandable but if you won't give me one of your grandsons as a Spouse they will both die and I won't forget this conversation. I will do anything in my power to make the rest of your and your grandsons life living hell." He fletched his teeth at Xenophilius. "I can hold a grudge."

~ Gringotts Great Britain ~

" Everything is ready Lord Potter-Black, if you would sign next to all the blue marks on this contract. Lord Lestrange please sign next to all the red marks."  
Lord Xenophilius Lestrange was starring uncomprehending  
at the 12 Pages long Marriage Contract for his boy. It dictated how long the spouse should sleep, how many children he has to bear in what time frame, how often they will have intercourse if they don't have a child on the way and absolute obedience. There were only few things that could help his grandson to live through this. Sadly there stood nothing in the contract about saving family of the spouse. Xenophilius could bleed out right in front of Harry Potter and there was no need to help him. He read one more time through the sheets of paper. There was nothing, nothing that could save his other grandson from the fate of the dementors as well. He won't be able to decide which one to save and curse into this life. Rodolphus was stronger, but very headstrong. The first few months he would try to kill Harry Potter. Rabastan was a little fragile, he would let his husband do everything he wants with him. Despite that he would not life long in the care of Harry Potter because both his grandsons couldn't live without the other one. They where not often separated throughout their life's. Even after the attack on the Longbottoms they where in one cell.

" Wait!" Xenophilius pleaded. " Please save both my grandsons. You are going to get one of them under your full control. At least give me my other child."  
Harry smiled " I'm not doing anything that won't bring me something. What am I getting out of it if I'm helping both of them? My Spouse will still hate me!"  
" Then marry my two grandsons and not just one. If that's all you want then marry them and you have two Spouses and they can bear twice as fast your children. Please I beg you save my children. Don't kill one of them."  
Harry slowly started to cheer up " you are right, that's a fantastic idea. Goblin Bloodstone please change the contract."  
" Certainly Lord Potter-Black, would you like to let the children rate be changed as well?"

" No let it as is. It will take pressure down from my soon to be spouses"

~ Ministry of Magic - Cell 74 ~

THIS IS FOR ADULTS ONLY! YOU WERE WARNED!

In the Cell of the Ministry or Magic you could see three figures. One was huddled into a corner murmuring the unforgivables. The other two where where in the middle of the Cell. A small obese man was standing before the kneeling slim figure of a men. There were slurping sounds heard from the area where the men was in the crotch of the other men.  
" You could come help your Brother Bastard. Try serving your new Master . " the standing men was starring at the men in the corner. " I see so your brother Dolly will have to work for you too." The men 'Dolly' was indeed sucking harder in that moment and totally ignoring what 'Bastard' and the obese men were doing. After a few moments the obese men was starting to moan and breath a little louder. Dolly heard this and tried to go back a little from him. But the obese men pushed him down until he was touching his pubes with his nose. He was grinning down at Dolly. " Eat my Cum. " Dolly was choking and tears were coming out of his eyes. But the obese man was holding him tight. " swallow everything. "

Bastard was still murmuring curses.  
As soon as Dolly swallowed everything he was pushed away from the standing man. Bastard crawled to Dolly and started to kiss him.  
" You two are really sick. Loving their own brother. " the obese unnamed men walked out of the cell.

Bastard still kissed Dolly repeatedly while whispering between every kiss "Crucio" .

~ The Burrow, Kitchen ~

Hermione Weasley née Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry where sitting in the kitchen. Hermione was talking about one of her colleagues that did something dumb at work.  
" She is not even getting scolded or anything. She is just pushing the scolding on somebody else that is fucking her silly. And this guy is just taking it for the change of fucking her again. I hate how girls get a bad name from those actions. "  
Ron was looking at her and trying to calm her down. " Darling, you know how it is. Sometimes beautiful women just have it easier in life. You shouldn't take it to heart."  
" Ronald Billius Weasley, are you saying that I am not beautiful? " Ron was looking panicked at Harry.  
Harry stood up and walked to the Cookie Jar. He got a plate and put a few cookies on it.  
" Darling I would never say such a thing." Ron was stuttering.  
Harry was taking a cup out and pouring milk in it. He was pouring cocoa in it and heating it with a short incantation.  
Hermione was nearly shouting now.  
" So you are thinking it."  
Harry gave Hermione the warm chocolate and layd the cookies before her.  
" I was at Gringotts today. Lord Lestrange signed everything. But we changed some things."  
Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. " Why would you change anything in a goblin made contract Hadrian. Are you mocking them again because of the dragon incident? "  
Hermione started to drink her warm chocolate without thinking.  
" Goblins are not at fault if you break into their vaults."

After the three of them broke into Gringotts and stole the Cup from Bellatrix there was a lot of bad blood between Harry and the goblin nations. But they couldn't really talk with them until after the war, because they were constantly on the run. After the war Harry just walked into Gringotts to talk with his account manager and was directly put before the Goblin King. But Harry just said that as Lord Black it is his right to go into his vaults. And that the goblins were at fault for not protecting HIS valuables. And at the entrance there stood clearly 'Treasure that was never yours' , not any treasure at all. So with what ever means he got in, it didn't matter because it was his treasure and therefore he was allowed to seek it. Harry was really vindictive at making it clear that they did a mistake in securing the Vaults.

Harry grinned " Of course not Hermione. I was just given an opportunity that I needed to take. He gave me both." His grin turned wolfish. " He was so desperate to have both of them live that he gave me both Rabastan and Rodolphus as wifes. Can you believe this?"

Ron was munching at Cookies now that Hermione wasn't angry anymore. At the mention of Rabastan and Rodolphus he got a dark expression. "I still don't understand why it needs to be a death eater bloke, mate. There are hundreds of nice bloke's out there that won't try to kill you in your sleep."  
Harry sighed " Ron, we talked about this. I want someone like this and that's it. Aren't you happy I got both? "

Hermione frowned " Are you sure that you want both. I mean, when you talked about a happy family you always said 'your wife, one boy and one girl'. It was always the picture perfect family. "  
Harry groaned. He stood up and walked back and forth. Then he looked at both of them. " Please be happy for me. I need this sort of relationship for a partner. Come on guys. "  
Ron nodded " you are right mate. Congratulations, you sly fox got yourself a little harem." He looked at Hermione " not that I would ever want one for myself."  
Hermione gave him a cookie " I hope so, being pregnant is bad enough without your stupid idea of other women."

~ Ministry of Magic, Ministers Office ~

The Next Morning Harry was in the office of Minister Shaklebolt. Sitting on a chair while the Minister himself was standing.  
Harry was drinking tea while the minister talked. " Hadrian you need to understand. This is serious business, I can't just let them go without securing them with a shackle. We need to be able to find them everywhere. What happens if they get to you while you sleep? You would be helpless and they would..."  
" Kingsley, I would never be helpless." Harry cut him off " And because of the Marriage vowes they won't be able to try anything. I don't want my wives that are going to be declared innocent for their crimes to walk around in shackles. That would send the wrong message. You know that Kingsley."

The Minister started again " Even If they are declared innocent, they are not. Try to understand that you are not the only one being in danger. Bystanders that don't have anything to do with this will be too. "

Harry put the tea down and stood up. " In 30 Minutes is the process. You are going to declare them innocent and you won't shackle them. I will ensure " here Harry looked at Kingsley " 'bystanders' won't be hurt. That's my job after all. No one gets hurt but me. So do your job and help me get even. I still got a few favours from you left."  
Harry walked out of the room.  
" I'm going to go to the process room now. Don't be late Minister. "

~ Ministry of Magic - Cell 74 ~

Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were sitting together in the corner of the cell. Rabastan was looking at his hands. " Maybe it's today. I heard the Warden Koblain whisper that its ending soon. I don't think he meant our deal, he probably thinks we are going to die soon. "  
Rodolphus nodded " It's going to end soon anyway. Our grandfather didn't visit us even once. He doesn't have enough power to get us out. " Rodolphus laughed. " We would properly need Dumbledorks help to get us out of here and as soon as we tried to kill him we would be in hell again. "

There was a loud sound at the door and you could hear a voice saying "These Deatheater scum get what they deserve. I heard even the Savior is coming to this Process, with this the dark traitor faction can't do anything to save these two scums."  
You could hear someone spitting.  
And another person making approving noises.

" I hope I hear you wrong, warden Johnson and warden Arndt. Everybody who is not yet judged is Innocent. You know that. " Ronald Weasley was standing at the door now and talking.  
The Warden was laughing " Come on Ron, we all now that you are the first to throw away the key to a Deatheaters Cell." You could hear silence at the other side of the door and then. " I'm sorry Head Auror Weasley. Of course these two are innocent. "  
" I will overlook It this time. Please try not to make the same mistake again."

The Door was opened and a bright light shone in.  
Rabastan and Rodolphus starred at Head-Auror Weasley.  
" You two are coming with me. Your Trial is starting in 15 Minutes. Can you stand alone? "

Rabastan sprung up at this and shouted out " Bastard can stand. Bastard can stand." He tried jumping but his brother held him down.

Head-Auror Weasley looked at them.  
" Good Please Hurry after me."  
With that he walked out of the door. The two brothers fast behind him.

They left the two wardens wondering what today was going to happen to them. They both thought Ron Weasley was just saying that these two are innocent because he was going to kill them at the next dark corner but that was non of their business.

~ Ministry of Magic - under the trial room ~

Head-Auror Weasley was standing while the older Brother Rodolphus Lestrange tried to get Rabastan Lestrage into the Trial Chair with shackles on it. He was just watching these two kissing and then Rabastan sitting down. As a small paper bird flew to him. He opened it and read. '5 minutes until they start. Give them the Potion in 3 minutes.'  
Rodolphus just sat down in his chair and made his feet shackles already closed as well as one arm shackle.  
Ron walked over and made the last shut the last shackle and looked if every shackle of these two are really closed.  
" This is not your first trial but it will be your last one."  
Rodolphus got dark eyes " no Azkaban then."  
" You are getting to a different place, but you are not going to die. But if you try to escape, I'm going to find you and you are going to wish you were death." Here Ron smiled at both of them. " I'm going to give you a potion now. It's nothing harmful."  
He poured both potions into their mouth and waited until they swallowed.  
He walked to a chair in the corner " And now we are going to wait."


	2. the Power words can have

I don't own Harry Potter or am J.

~ Ministry of Magic - Trial Room ~

" The ones for the full Pardon of Rodolphus Lestrange, raise your wand."  
The whole light faction, 8 of the grey faction and one Person of the dark faction raised their wands.  
" The ones against the Pardon, do the same now."  
No wand was raised. Everybody starred at Harry Potter.  
The Minister cleared his throat.  
" With this Trial and the Power I got as Minister of Magic I declare Rodolphus Lestrange hereby innocent."

" Onto the next one, Rabastan Lestrange is trialed for the following Crimes: Murder, Slaughter, Use of Dark Curses, Use of all three unforgivables. "  
A small secretary walked around and gave the evidence to every member of the wizengamot.  
" You have as long as you need to look trough the evidence again but consider that exactly the same documents were in your owl delivery 2 Weeks ago. After you refreshed your memory ,please say 'AY' for confirmation."  
Some of the members looked trough the evidence a little longer, but nearly three thirds shouted 'ay' already. After five minutes everybody was finished.

The Minister Shaklebolt stood " Does anyone want to ask for a Pardon of Rabastan Lestrange, fully declaring him innocent and his actions."  
As before at Rodolphus Trial Lord Potter-Black stood.  
" I would like to pardon him fully, with all my titles."

" The ones for the full Pardon of Rabastan Lestrange, raise your wand."  
The whole wizengamot except 2 of the grey faction raised their wands.  
The minister didn't even ask if anyone was against the pardon. Everybody in the room was fully aware who let this miracle pardon of two inner circle Deatheaters happen.

The Minister cleared his throat.  
" With this Trial and the Power I got as Minister of Magic I declare Rabastan Lestrange hereby innocent." The Minister smiled at the wizengamot. " Lord Potter-Black has volunteered to help Misters Lestrange back into society. Anyone in this trial willing to take in the Misters Lestrange?"  
Lord Lestrange stood " I would be willing."  
Harry Potter got a dark look into his eyes. " I ask for a Lordship vote for this matter."  
Harry knew that he could easily get him to do his will through the marriage contract but then some of the other Lords will notice what kind of bargaining ship they could get to care for the Lestrange brothers. They will notice that it's not only for some torture sessions at his manor.

The Minister asked " Who is for Lord Potter-Black, say 'AY'"  
More than half of the Wizengamot said "AY"  
" Who is for Lord Lestrange, say 'NAY'"  
Total silence was the answer.  
" I hereby declare the Lord Potter-Black as the Caretaker of Misters Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.  
We are now going to declare the verdict before the Trialed. "

Two Holes in the ground, one meter long and wide, opened and out came chairs with the Lestrange on it.

" Mr Rodolphus Lestrange, you are hereby declared innocent for all the charges that were raised against you.  
Under the Power of the Wizengamot and myself as the Minister of Magic you are a free wizard. You are given into the care of Lord Hadrian Potter-Black to reinstate you into society."

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange sat there with open mouths.

" Mr Rabastan Lestrange, you are hereby declared innocent for all the charges that were raised against you.  
Under the Power of the Wizengamot and myself as the Minister of Magic you are a free wizard. You are given into the care of Lord Hadrian Potter-Black to reinstate you into society."

The Minister cleared his throat " with this I finish this trial." The Minister sat down. The two Lestranges vanished down into the ground again.

The Wizengamot Members started talking. Sure that they earned a favour from the Savior of the Wizengamot in their help to get his Revenge.  
Meanwhile Lord Harry Potter-Black was walking across the room to Lord Lestrange.  
As he stood before him, he smiled. " Lord Lestrange, you are a really sly fox. I would have never guessed that you are trying to take what I paid for. Please don't try something similar again. Some people would surely miss you if you were gone."  
Hadrian walked away before Lord Lestrange could say something.  
The Lords nearby that heard what Hadrian said were already distancing themselves from the Lord Lestrange. You shouldn't make the savior of the Wizarding World to your enemy even I you just did something in his favour.

~ Ministry of Magic - under the Trial Room ~

Ron was still watching these two.  
The younger Brother, Rabastan Lestrange, was smiling and silently laughing, if he was free of the shackles surely he would have jumped up and down because of the excitement.  
The older Brother, Rodolphus Lestrange, seemed to think about something and he got angrier by the minute. He looked at Ron and fletched his teeth. He rattled with the shackles.

Ron hummed " You will need to wait, your handler will open it. He should be here soon. "

A few minutes later Hadrian walked in with Hermione in tow. Hadrian looked at the Brothers while Hermione walked to them and took a little blood from both of them.  
Hadrian asked " Does it function as we thought?"  
Ron made an approving sound.  
Hermione tutted " Do talk in words dear"  
" They drank the Potion and didn't talk, even after the trial. The first stage was successful. "

Hadrian smiled " That's good." He took out a small box.  
Hermione gushed " Oh Harry, are you going to give them a ring?"  
Ron and Hadrian exchanged looks.  
Harry cleared his throat " Mione, you only exchange rings at the wedding of a wizarding pair. I wouldn't dare to spit on tradition."  
Meanwhile Rodolphus got a dark look into his eyes as he understood what was happening. The brothers were going to be slaves.  
Harry opened the Box and you could see two small earrings that were made of silver and a small diamond.  
He walked to Rabastan first. " this earring binds you to me." Rabastan was smiling. Harry incanted a small shooting curse to make a hole in his Right Ear. Then he put one of the Earrings into the hole. All the while Rabastan was smiling.  
" I didn't think it would be that easy."  
Ron laughed. " Maybe he is a fan, Harry. "  
Harry shot Ron a dark look. He walked over to the other brother.  
He shot the same incantation at his ear and as soon as he tried to put the earring in Rodolphus tried to bite him. Harry put his hand on his forehead and pushed it against the headrest. He put the earring in with a small smile. "This earring binds you to me. Don't worry you are not going to wear it long. "  
As soon as Harry let him go he tried to spit at him.  
Hermione started walking out of the room. " I'm going to make a few tests now. We see each other at dinner. "

Ron waved goodbye at her. Harry was holding Rodolphus chin. " I'm going to marry you soon. I'm very happy about this union."

Rodolphus eyes widened. Rabastan was still smiling on his chair.  
Harry leaned down and kissed Rodolphus. Harry leaned back with a smile on his bloody lips. " And I won't regret it one bit."  
Ron groaned " get yourself a room Harry. I don't want to see any gay sex. "  
Harry laughed " Sometimes it's fate that decides. Next time just close your eyes. "

Ron walked over to Rabastan "It should be enough time for this one. I'm going to open the chair binds now."

" Sure, sure, and give him the hat."  
Meanwhile Harry put a Green Woolhat with a snake on Rodolphus head. He was opening one arm shackle and saying " If you throw the hat I'm going to punish you by walking naked around the home for one week. "  
Rodolphus was standing up and throwing it in the air. Rabastan that just stood up too, was jumping around the room and patting himself on his head. You could see the joy in his eyes from being declared free. He walked over to Rodolphus and hugged him.  
Harry smirked " Hold tight Rabastan, 'Home'"  
And the brothers could only feel a pull at their navel and they where gone from the room and only Ron and Harry were left.

" You should have made the password for the Portkeys 'Prison'. That would be more true. "

" Shut up. Want to have lunch now? We could go to Batsy Donuts and bring some for Mione with us. I feel like celebrating."  
Ron nodded " You always got the best ideas. Merlin I'm hungry."

~ Peverell Manor - Receiving Room ~

A small house-elf was standing in a big Room with one big door and a big fireplace. The house-elf was wearing a small pillowcase with the letters H.P.B. on it.

You could hear a loud popping sound and a crash. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange arrived with the portkey. Rodolphus was already looking around to see if they could escape. Rabastan was still hugging Rodolphus as if his life depended on it.

" Rodi, I'm hurting. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Did Daddy do it?"

Rodolphus hugged his brother back. "I'm sorry Basti, it's not father. Just ... Let us stand up. It should be better afterwards. It seems we can finally talk again. Whatever the Bloodtraitor gave us must have stopped by now"

Rabastan and Rodolphus just then noticed an elf standing in the Room. Rabastan got a happy smile onto his face " Minnie? Smart Minnie come here and give me your pawn."  
Rodolphus laughed. " Rabastan that's not Minnie. She couldn't be here, wherever we are."  
But the small house-elf walked forward and gave her Master the hand like a dog. " me be Minnie, Master Potter-Black be making Minnie work here."

Rabastan patted Minnie's head.  
" Good Minnie, you did good while we were gone."

Minnie started crying " You bees gone soo long Masters Lestrange and Lestrange. Bees not just small time. Master Lestrange be said that you bees gone small time."

Rodolphus grimaced. " don't play with the elf, Basti. Minnie take us to grandfather."

" Minnie not bees bringing to Master Lestrange, bees bringing to healer. Master Potter-Black bees saying to Minnie this not good Masters Lestrange be meet. " Minnie started crying. " Minnie be a bad dog. Punish the Minnie."

Rabastan patted Minnie's head again. " Minnie good. "

Minnie started to walk " Masters Lestrange bees going to healer."

Rabastan followed Minnie. Rodolphus sighed and followed as well. They got from the receiving room into a corridor with a lot of portraits. The pictures were mostly smiling, but some were looking darkly at them.

As they followed the corridor they saw some distinctly dark family members of the Black and Peverell family. The last Head of the Black Familiy, Orion Black, was smiling down on them. Rodolphus walked over to him. "Lord Black, Iˋm delighted to see you here. We last saw each other as I married your niece Bellatrix."

The Portrait looked down on him. "You should be careful with your words, boy. You are afterall marrying the Lord of this Family. You should know better than to talk about your last relationship with somebody else." with these words he walked away where Rodolphus couldnˋt see im anymore.

Rodolphus just stood there. "Wait, what do you mean ˋMarry your Lordˋ? I donˋt understand, believe me." Lord Orion Black was long gone and Minnie the elf was waiting by a Door for him. Rabastan already gone inside.

"Master Lestrang bees not needs to know yet. Bees needs to wait for Master Potter-Black." You could hear Rabastans laughter from inside the Room. Rodolphus was already walking inside so he could see who was making his Brother laugh. It was Severus Snape, the Potion Master of his Lord. Rabastan shook his Head, just a Potion Master now. He knows his Master is not coming back again. Despite all his madness, he knew for a fact that his Master had ways to come back from the dead, but all his trinkets for immortality were gone now. Harry Potter destroyed with his band of people all of them. Rabastan fletched his teeth. " I'm going to kill him."

Severus Snape noticed him then and gav him a potion that was labeled 'Demesk'. "Drink this Rodolphus, it will heal the starving inside from the last few years. It doesn't have any bad side-effects so you should be able to do whatever you have planned afterwards." Severus grinned at him. " But I would think about it if I were you because he afterall saved both of you from the Dementor kiss and is making me heal both of you."

Rodolphus drank the Potion and wanted to puke from the taste. " You still didn't try to make it taste better, huh. You work at a school, you should make i taste it like chocolat." Severs glared at him."I hate the monsters, why would I make their life easier from them? Try to teach kids once." Severus laughed then. " I bet you will know soon enough how annoying children are. As nice as it was to talk to you both," here he smiled at Rabastan " I will need to go now. I believe the elf will take you to your room now."

Rabastan started sulking. "but Severus I wanted to play with you. Come on, Let's play." Severus smiled sadly at him. " I promise we will see each other again. I will need to come again anyway because of your healing process. I was just here to see if you had any injuries that would need my immediate attention." Rabastan was still sulking." You need to promise to come play. You Promise."

Severus laughed. " I promise. Good Night Rabastan." he nodded at Rodolphus " Rodolphus." he walked out of the room. Rabastan smiled " I'm gonna play, play and play until night. play, play and play until day." he sung while dancing around. " I'm gonna play, play and play until somebody dies." he started laughing.

Minnie walked into the room while Rabastan sung. " Masters Lestrange bees needs to go to room. Master Potter-Black bees come night back. Bees back for Dinner." Rodolphus followed her silently and Rabastan was still laughing. Rodolphus started smiling as well. It was long ago that Rabastan was this happy, so for the time being he would do what the elf told him. Afterall he would need think a little time about how they were going to escape from here. It didn't seem like he it was going to be easy and Rabastan thought that if he was going to be imprisoned by somebody, he was happy it was by the golden Boy Savior that couldn't even do the cruciatus curse for his life.

Rabastan and Rodolphus were walking into a big room. Inside was a kingsized bed two bedstands on each side of the bed, a small sitting area by the fireplace and two doors. Minnie was smiling at them. "Minnies bees gone now. Minnies bees called if Masters Lestrange bees needs anything." with that she popped out of the room. Rabastan was laying down on the bed and rolling around on it. Rodolphus was trying to open the door to the corridor again, but it was already locked. He walked to the one of the other doors in the room. One wwas a walk-in-closet with half the place filled with clothes that where obvoiusly not theirs and the other half filled with a few spare pieces of clothes that seem to be from their place at home. His grandfather seemed to have given them to Harry Potter. The last door led to a Bathroom with a bathtube big enough for five persons.

Rabastan was watching Rodolphus. "Come to be Basti, please." Rodolphus nodded and walked over and lay down as well. Soon they were sleeping soundly in the bed without a care in the world.


End file.
